the_stubborn_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12: Shadow Falls
An epic quest: Check. A Princess: Check. Drunken thievery: Check. It's gonna be a good one! Follow us on twitter @Stubbornheroes or Adam the DM @omidiious Email us your questions/comments at stubbornheroes@hotmail.com Episode Summary As the Heroes approach Preston, they see that walls and guard towers have been erected around the town. Swapping Myra’s Tyrannosaurus Rex form for Fillius’ Warhorse form so as not to arouse panic, they enter the reconstructed Preston. Business appears to be booming again, with ships docked and trading underway. Out of the corner of his eye, Immeral notices a shadow dart by the water, but he believes it is his mind playing tricks on him. The Heroes enter the Great Kraken Inn and are welcomed with drinks. Fillius, Immeral and Iskander approach Lord Dell to inform him of their victory. Immeral produces the head of Mason Silentdawn, which is incinerated by Princess Orianna. She reveals that she will be travelling to Thornoral to marry Prince Bronn Shattermaul and end The War of Tears. Lo, Po, and Lady Snow will be escorting her to her destination, but a travelling royal needs protection, so she asks the Heroes to join her. They agree, and when Fillius tells her of his own quest to rescue his kin, she immediately declares that they will make a stop on their journey and save them. She retires to her bedchamber whilst the group plan their next steps. At the stroke of midnight, Immeral walks to the nearby forest to find some blackshade herbs. As he bends down to collect a handful, he feels the presence of a creature. Ysh’thun stands behind him in the guise of a small boy. As Immeral reaches for his staff, the Child transforms into a writhing mass of tentacles with thousands of eyes on each. A toothy maw in the centre of the tentacles begins moving towards Immeral. It grabs him by each of his limbs and dismembers him. The episode ends with Immeral fading to black, his body scattered over a tree for his companions to find. Characters (in order of introduction) Players *Immeral Nial *Fillius Senneck *Belrun *Aratal *Iskander (NPC) NPCs *Myra Senneck *Jomoral *Aurora *Mayor Quibble *Lord Dell *Princess Orianna Zera Severen *Lo *Po *Lady Snow *King Faelor Severen (mentioned) *King Baelor Shattermaul (mentioned) *Prince Thronn Shattermaul (mentioned) *Prince Bronn Shattermaul (mentioned) Other *Ysh’thun Key Events *The Heroes are recruited by Princess Orianna in her quest to Thornoral. *Immeral is killed by Ysh’thun. Notable Battles *''None'' Quotes *”Myra goes into the carriage with Iskander and Jomoral, and goes to sleep because she is pretty tired.” – Adam **”Can’t get her pregnant, shes 13.” – David (Fillius) **”Jesus Christ, its not a gangbang in the fucking carriage. That’s gonna be the title for this episode, ‘Gangbang in the Carriage’.” – Adam *”Jomoral, you haven’t had your protein shake for the day.” – Fillius *”’Who is Jomoral?’ says Lord Dell.” – Lord Dell (Adam) **”That little hick that just ran out crying.” – Fillius **”The one that’s pissed his pants?” – Lord Dell (Adam) *”You see Iskander and that knight he was with sort of scurry up to the rooms, upstairs. That female knight he was with.” – Adam **”Looks can be deceiving, like it could look like a female but clicks. It all matters down there.” – Michael (Belrun) *”And you see Iskander and that knight he was with sort of, scurry up to the rooms upstairs. That FEMALE knight he was with.” – Adam **”Uh, looks can be deceiving, like it could look like a female, but it all matters down there.” – Michael (Belrun) *”And that’s where we’re gonna end it, on that happy note! laughing Yeah. How do you guys feel, good, yeah, yeah? Alright so…” – Adam **”Immeral feels awesome!” – Cody (Immeral) *”Immeral, you thick noob!” – Ray (Aratal) Trivia *Episode 12 is a continuation of Episode 11 due to the session overrunning; therefore this is the first episode where a retelling did not occur. *Fillius transformed into a Warhorse for the first time, being his 7th transformation, and the first time he has transformed into anything other than a Brown Bear. *Belrun rolls his seventh Nat20 whilst intimidating Jomoral into giving Aratal his seat at the bar. *No special song was played for Immeral’s death. Category:All Episodes